


Tread Water

by lechaton17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechaton17/pseuds/lechaton17
Summary: Yuri wakes up in the middle of the night to find Yuuri in the midst of a panic attack.Victor isn’t home, and it’s up to Yuri to help him through it.





	Tread Water

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this from me a long time ago; finally got around to writing it xD Yuri and Yuuri friendship scenes are honestly my favorite thing

Yuri woke up in the middle of the night, annoyed.

He was staying over at Victor and Yuuri’s apartment. Victor had to spend a couple of days out of town, and of course he just couldn’t bear the idea of Yuuri being alone in their apartment. So, somehow, he’d talked Yuri into staying there for the couple days that Victor would be gone. Yuri wasn’t exactly sure how he’d been conned into agreeing; mostly he had just been tired of Victor’s begging. Yuuri had only been living with them in Russia for a month or so, and Victor was certain that Yuuri would get lost or get jumped or whatever the fuck Victor worried about.

So, Yuri had camped out on their couch, though a bit grudgingly.

On the second night, however, he had the joy of being woken up at 2:13 in the fucking morning.

Yuri had barely gone to sleep an hour earlier. Annoyed, he rolled over on the couch and put the pillow over his head, willing himself to fall back asleep. He had to be up early for practice, and he was already going to be tired enough. Yakov would surely be on his ass about it.

After laying there for a couple minutes, Yuri realized why he must of woken up in the first place; there was come kind of muffled crying coming from Yuuri’s room.

Yuri groaned and rolled onto his back, throwing the pillow on the floor. He really didn’t want to get up and check on Yuuri. This was totally Victor’s territory, not his. All he wanted was to go the fuck to sleep. But the noise didn’t stop, and Yuri could not sit there and listen to it. As much as he didn’t want to deal with Yuuri’s freak out, he also really couldn’t stand Yuuri’s crying.

So, he got up off the couch and dragged his feet down the hall,coming to a stop outside Yuuri’s closed bedroom door. The noise was louder now; whatever had upset him, he wasn’t being quiet about it.

“Katsudon,” Yuri called through the door, knocking several times. “I’m trying to fucking sleep out here.”

Yuuri didn’t answer him, but the muffled cries continued. “Come on,” Yuri sighed. “Do you want me to come in?”

Still, no response. Yuri stood there uncertainly for a moment, wondering if he should go in or just leave him be and go back to bed. However, he just didn’t feel right leaving him, as tired as he was. Yuri knew he needed to at least try and talk to Yuuri. So, without warning, he pushed open the door.

The room was dark, but Yuri could make out the shape of Yuuri on the bed. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and it sounded like he was struggling to breathe. The harsh breaths scared Yuri, and he flicked on the light switch, causing the lamp next to the bed to fill the room with warm yellow light.

Yuuri didn’t even flinch at the light. He had his face buried in this knees, his whole body shaking. Yuri stepped into the room, his heart beating against his ribcage. He really wasn’t good with this shit. “Katsudon,” he said tentatively, taking another step forward. “What’s up?”

He didn’t think Yuuri could even hear him; if he could, he was ignoring Yuri completely. Yuri took a deep breath and walked right up to Yuuri, placing a hand on his arm.

Yuuri’s reaction was immediate. He flinched as if Yuri’s touch had pained him and retreated to the other side of the bed, his eyes wide with fear. Yuri was taken aback by the reaction; he took a quick step back, his hands up in front of him.

“It’s just me,” he said quickly. “ I wasn’t trying to scare you.”

Yuuri’s shoulders slumped slightly, still struggling to get air in. Tears streamed down his face. It made Yuri’s heart ache, and he hated it.

“Hey, come on,” Yuri said, unsure of what to do or say. “ Please, Katsudon. I need you to take a deep breath for me.”

Yuuri shook his head, putting his hands over his ears as if he didn’t want to hear it. Yuri groaned; this was a bad one. He’d seen Yuuri have anxiety attacks before, but usually they didn’t get quite this bad. Perhaps it was Victor’s absence that set it off.

Yuri climbed onto the bed, sitting across from Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t move away from him, at least. “Hey,” Yuri said, his voice as calm as he could make it. “I know it’s hard, but you need to breathe, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes found his. He looked so afraid, it made Yuri sad. “Come on,” Yuri said, taking a deep breath. “Your turn.”

After a couple moments, Yuuri took a big, shaky breath.

“Good,” Yuri said, a bit relieved. “Let’s try again.”

They sat there a couple minutes, breathing back and forth, before Yuuri’s breaths finally began to level out. Yuri waited patiently, wishing he could reach out to Yuuri and hug him or something, but he knew from past experiences that sometimes touching him made it worse. The most he could really do was sit there with him and wait for it to pass.

Finally, Yuuri’s body relaxed and he sunk back into the pillows, looking exhausted. “I-I’m sorry I woke you,” he managed to say, his voice a little rough.

Yuri shrugged. “It’s whatever. Is it...is it passing?”

Yuuri nodded. His hair was damp from sweat as if he’d just ran a mile in the sun.

“What happened?” Yuri asked, unsure if it would help to talk about it or not.

Yuuri shook his head. “Nothing, really. I was having trouble sleeping. My mind started to wander. I just...started to think about things. Stupid things. And it just....” Yuuri took a deep breath. “One thought leads to another, and before I know it, it’s like it takes over my body. I just....” He didn’t seem to be able to finish the sentence.

“ Are you gonna be okay?” Yuri asked, frowning.

Yuuri managed a smile. “I’ll be fine, Yuri. I’m always fine.”

“Obviously not,” Yuri huffed, crossing his arms. “You woke me out of a dead fucking sleep.” He climbed out of the bed. “Do you want me to stay in here with you?”

Yuuri was quiet for a minute. His cheeks were flushed. “N-no, I’ll be okay.”

Yuri sighed exasperatedly. “I’ll be okay” definitely meant “I’m not okay but I don’t want to bother you.” He was used to Yuuri’s language.

“Hold on,” Yuri said tiredly. He left the room, keeping the door open. He grabbed his phone and pillow from the living room, and made his way back to the bedroom. He flicked the light back off and climbed back into the bed, propping himself up with his pillows and pulling up his Instagram account.

“ Go to bed, Katsudon,” he said without looking at him. “I’ll be right here.”

Yuuri didn’t move for a moment. Then, he lay on his side facing away from Yuri, hugging the pillow. He was quiet for a couple minutes. Yuri was just thinking about how fucking tired he was going to be tomorrow, when heard Yuuri say, “Thank you, Yuri.”

Yuri didn’t admit it out loud, but the words tugged at his heart. Just a little bit.

“Just get some sleep, Katsudon.”

———————————————————-  
When Yuuri woke up the next morning, Yuri was still in bed with him, fast asleep, his phone still in his hand


End file.
